Germany
This article is about in OpenSound Competition. For information about the country, click here! OpenSound Competition Germany debuted in 1-st Season of OSC. Best result was achieved in 19-th Season (3-rd place in Superfinal Stage). | Season 1 | | OneRepublic | "Good Life" | X | 22 | 13 |- | Season 2 | | Melanie Wehbe | "Irresistible" | X | 16 | X |- | Season 3 | | Lady Gaga | "Scheiße" | X | X | 18 |- | Season 4 | | Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull | "Dance Again" | X | 22 | 14 |- | Season 5 | | Roman Lob | "Standing Still" | X | 5 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 |- | Season 6 | | Linkin Park | "Burn It Down" | X | 9 | 5 |- | Season 7 | | Rihanna | "Where Have You Been" | X | 22 | 7 |- | Season 8 | | Karmin | "Hello" | X | 22 | 6 |- | Season 9 | | Lena Meyer-Landrut | "Stardust" | X | 8 | bgcolor="silver" | 2 |- | Season 10 | | Sky Ferreira | "Everything Is Embarrassing" | X | 24 | X |- | Season 11 | | Frank Ziegler | "Lass Uns Los" | X | X | 23 |- | Season 12 | | Kamaliya feat. Thomas Anders | "No Ordinary Love" | X | X | 14 |- | Season 13 | | Saint Lu | "Craving" | X | X | 20 |- | Season 14 | | Glasperlenspiel | "Nie Vergessen" | X | 20 | 17 |- | Season 15 | | Roman Lob | "Call Out The Sun" | X | X | 11 |- |- | Season 16 | | Lena Meyer-Landrut | "Mr. Arrow Key" | X | X | 19 |- | Season 17 | | Blitzkids mvt. | "Cold" | X | 15 | 10 |- | Season 18 | | IAMX | "I Come With Knives" | X | X | 17 |- | Season 19 | | Helene Fischer | "Atemlos Durch Die Nacht" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | bgcolor="silver" | 2 |- | Season 20 | | Thomas Azier | "Ghostcity" | X | X | 12 |- | Season 21 | | Madeline Juno | "Second Time Around" | X | X | 10 |- | Season 22 | | Glasperlenspiel | "Moment" | X | 13 | 4 |- | Season 23 | | Lilly Wood & The Prick feat. Robin Schulz | "Prayer In C" | X | X | 17 |- | Season 24 | | Charley Ann Schmutzler | "Blue Heart" | X | X | 12 |- | Season 25 | | Severino Seeger | "Hero Of My Heart" | X | 23 | X |- | Season 26 | | Glasperlenspiel | "Geiles Leben" | X | X | 18 |- | Season 27 | | Beatrice Egli | "Ohne Worte" | X | 23 | X |} Awards | Season 19 | Identity Award | | Helene Fischer | "Atemlos Durch Die Nacht" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 |- | Season 22 | Jury Award | | Glasperlenspiel | "Moment" | 13 |} OSC Christmas On OSC Christmas there is the best result in the Christmas 2012-2013 (9-th place). | 2012-2013 | | Jim Brickman | "Fa La La" | 9 | 63 |- | 2013-2014 | | Michael Schulte | "What Christmas Is About" | bgcolor="steelblue" | 20 | 65 |}